Mech Enhancements
Descriptions follow below for the various enhancements that a character can apply to their mech to increase its combat and non-combat abilities. Additional Weapon Affinity The mech gains Weapon Affinity with an additional weapon type of your choice (melee, ranged, heavy). This enhancement can be taken up to two times, selecting a different weapon type each time. Additional Weapon Slot The mech gains an additional weapon slot. This enhancement can be taken multiple times. Advanced Armor Plating The mech increases its armor bonus to AC by +2. The mech must be at least 7th level to take this enhancement. Advanced Munitions Upgrade The mech is treated as though its pilot has Greater Weapon Specialization with one weapon it took the Munitions Upgrade Enhancement for. This enhancement can be taken multiple times but must apply to a different weapon each time. The mech must be at least 13th level to take this enhancement. Advanced Targeting Upgrade The mech is treated as though its pilot has Greater Weapon Focus with one weapon it took the Targeting Upgrade enhancement for. This enhancement can be taken multiple times but must apply to a different weapon each time. The mech must be at least 9th level to take this enhancement. Arcforged Armor The mech increases its hardness by 5. The mech must be at least 9th level to take this enhancement. Arms The mech gains a pair of fully integrated mechanical arms which allow it to wield an appropriately sized weapon without slotting it first. A mech may make as many attacks with such a weapon as their pilot’s base attack bonus would normally allow. While wielding a weapon in such a manner, the mech is treated as having two fewer weapon slots (minimum 0); any weapons currently occupying slots that would be made unavailable cannot be used while the weapon is in hand. Cerebral Reinforcement The mech extends the following construct features to its pilot while they operate it: Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns and phantasms). The mech must be at least 15th level to select this option. Hover Stabilizers Mechs with this ability gain slow fall, as the monk ability, except they do not need an adjacent surface to activate it. Treat the mech’s level as its monk level to determine the total distance negated by this ability. The mech must be a quadruped with the Powered Servomotors enhancement to choose this enhancement. Intelligent Vessel The mech is able to be controlled by AIs in a manner similar to a robot, gaining the aggregate template when it is so controlled (even though it is not a robot). The Mech does not, however, gain the benefits of any feats that the AI possesses. The mech starts out controlled by a base AI with 10 in all of its mental ability scores and the ability to speak one language the pilot is capable of speaking. If the pilot is not inside the mech, the AI can cause the mech to act on its own, taking a full round’s worth of actions each round. Manual Loader An allied character in an adjacent or shared square can reload your heavy weapons for you as a standard action, or firearm weapons for you as a move action. Modified Aerodynamics Mechs with this enhancement can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage, as if using feather fall. When falling safely, it may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 10 feet it falls. The mech must be a biped with the Powered Servomotors enhancement to choose this enhancement. Munitions Upgrade The mech is treated as though its pilot has Weapon Specialization with one weapon from a category it has Weapon Affinity with. This Enhancement can be taken multiple times but must apply to a different weapon each time. The mech must be at least 5th level to take this enhancement. Nautical Superiority The mech gains a swim speed equal to base land or fly speed chosen when this upgrade is selected. The mech can remain submerged for 1 hour per Hit Die before its air filters start to fail and the pilot has to make Constitution checks to hold their breath or begin drowning. A mech must be at least 5th level to take this enhancement. Powered Servomotors The mech is capable of fantastic feats of agility. Mechs with this enhancement gain a +15 bonus to Acrobatics or driver Ride checks made to perform a long jump or high jump. In addition, they are always considered to have a running start when jumping. Shielded Cockpit The mech extends the following construct features to its pilot while he operates it: Immunity to bleed, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. The mech must be at least 13th level to select this option. Size Increase The mech increases by one size category, gaining the bonuses and penalties listed in the Size Increase racial ability. The mech must be at least 7th level level to select this option. Special: This mech enhancement may be taken one additional time by a mech of at least 17th level. Sticky Treads The mech gains a climb speed equal to half its movement speed. This enhancement can only be taken by mechs with the Quadraped/ Treaded body type. Superior Arcforged Armor The mech increases its hardness by 5. This stacks with the increase granted by the Advanced Armor Plating enhancement. The mech must have the Advanced Armor Plating enhancement and must be at least 13th level to take this enhancement. Superior Armor Plating The mech increases its armor bonus to AC by +3. This stacks with the increase granted by the Advanced Armor Plating enhancement. The mech must have the Advanced Armor Plating enhancement and must be at least 11th level to take this enhancement. Targeting Upgrade The mech is treated as though its pilot has Weapon Focus with one weapon from a category it has Weapon Affinity with. This enhancement can be taken multiple times but must apply to a different weapon each time. Thrusters The mech increases their current fly speed by 10 feet and increase their maneuverability by one step. If the mech did not have a fly speed before taking this upgrade, it now has a maneuverability of clumsy. Each time it takes this enhancement, improve its fly speed by an additional 10 feet and its maneuverability by one step. This enhancement can be taken up to three times. Weapons Upgrade The mech can treat the damage dice of weapons from a category with which it has Weapon Affinity as though they were one size category larger. The mech can take this upgrade multiple times, but it cannot apply to a given weapon category more than once. A mech must be at least 5th level to take this enhancement.